dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny With a Chance: Season 3
This is the third season of a Disney Channel Original Series show, Sonny With a Chance. The season began on April 3, 2011 and ended on January 6, 2012. This is the last season of Sonny with a Chance and it ended on the same day as Wizards of Waverly Place. This season consisted of 24 episodes. Season 3 was filmed from November 2010 to August 2011. Cast * Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe * Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper * Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris * Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster * Lanny Horn as Howir * Carol Locatell as Edith Episodes 01. A So Random! Musical Airdate':' April 3, 2011 Prod. Code: 301 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The So Random! cast does a special episode full of musical and crappy sketches. Absent: Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper Viewers': '''13.9 million '''02. New Boy' Airdate: April 10, 2011 Prod. Code: 306 Director: Shelley Jensen Plot: After her breakup with Chad, Sonny needs a new boyfriend. At the Patio, Sonny meets James and quickly both become a couple. This makes Chad jealous. Meanwhile, Grady accidentally kisses Mel that results a relationship between them. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 17.1 million 04. Still Have Feelings Airdate: May 8, 2011 Prod. Code: 307 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: Sonny tries to move on after her breakup with Chad, but still can't get over the feelings for him. In order to have Sonny back, Chad asks her to be friends with him. Sonny refuses, but her feelings for Chad convince her to change her mind. Sonny then finds out what Chad is up to and still refuses to get back with him. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady play barbers and accidentally mess up Tawni's hair. Absent: Alisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 7.4 million 05-07. Sonny Goes to Tokyo Airdate: May 29, 2011 Prod. Code: 301-303 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The So Random! cast is invited by Tokyo Productions to make a Japanese-themed sketches and attend the awards ceremony there. Sonny and the group leave, with Chad as a stowaway (he hides inside Sonny's bag)in a rush to cach a plane Sonny and Tawni (along with Chad) end up in a wrong plane and they travel to China instead. After landing in China, Sonny and Tawni try some different ways to get to Japan. On the way, Sonny finds out that Chad has came along with them in order to get her back. After dealing with some problems on the way, Sonny and Chad finally confess that they never stopped loving each. Meanwhile, in Japan, Nico and Grady enjoy the hotel luxuries, while Zora uses some equipment to locate Sonny and Tawni.? Note: This is a three-part episode. Viewers: 19.4 million 08. Double Date Airdate: June 19, 2011 Prod. Code: 308 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: After getting back together, Sonny and Chad plan a make-up date at the Patio, but Grady and Mel come and the date ends up as a double date that ends up as a disaster. Meanwhile, Tawni breaks her charming necklace and feels that she'll end up with a bad luck. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 13.7 million 09. Mel's Big Break Airdate: June 26, 2011 Prod. Code: 309 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: After a bike accident, Sonny ends up in a hospital. Tawni, Nico and Grady try to find a temporary replacement for Sonny and Mel asks them to hire her as a replacement for Sonny. When it turns out that Mel is terrible, Tawni and Nico threaten to fire her, but Grady tries to convince them to not do that as she's his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Sonny thinks that being in hospital is relaxing until she finds out about the surgeries, so she tries to get out. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 14.3 million 10. Sonny Goes Royal Airdate: July 10, 2011 Prod. Code: 310 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Princess Matillda, who looks like Sonny, escapes from Kingland to have a normal life after getting frustrated by her princess life. The Kingland's Emperor mistakes Sonny for his daughter and takes her to Kingland. When the princess arrives at the studios, the So Random! cast mistakes her for Sonny. At Kingland, Sonny tries to pretend to be the princess, but her funny antics interfere. When Tawni and Chad find out that not-funny "Sonny" is not Sonny, they take her back to Kingland. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady play "Sonny's" service. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 8.2 million 11. Efron Steals Cooper Airdate: July 28, 2011 Prod. Code: 311 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Zac Efron arrives in Hollywood and is landed a guest role in Mackenzie Falls, much to Chad's dismay. When Chad finds out that Sonny is Efron's fan, he breaks up with her. Chad gets fired from the show after fighting with Efron. With Chad nowhere to go, Efron replaces him as Mackenzie. Efron turns out to be terrible and gets fired. Chad comes back to the show and gets back together with Sonny. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady get addicted to the chess game. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 10.4 million 12. SkySonny Airdate: August 11, 2011 Prod. Code: 315 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: Sonny's 19th birthday is coming up. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Marshall, Connie, Mel and Ray plan a surprise party at the Patio. To keep Sonny from the Patio, Tawni signs her to the "one-day skydiving club", not knowing that Sonny has a fear of heights. Meanwhile the surprise party is not going according as planed ? Viewers: 3.1 million 13. Work of Art Airdate: August 18, 2011 Prod. Code: 312 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny does a painting and, after leaving it behind, it is discovered by a famous artist. The artist decides to keep the painting. Sonny is determined to get back the painting. Meanwhile, Grady feels that there's nothing between Mel and himself and tries to break up with her. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 1.7 million 14. Olympics in the Studio Airdate: August 25, 2011 Prod. Code: 313 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: As the rivalry between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls gets even more heated up, Sonny decides to organize the olympics to see which show is better. During the olympics, Sonny finds out this this will put her relationship with Chad in crisis, so she tries to call off the event. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 9.6 million 15. Driving Grady Mitchell Airdate: September 1, 2011 Prod. Code: 319 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: When everyone finds out that Grady still doesn't have a driving license, Sonny decides to show him how to drive. This results in both Sonny and Grady getting lost in a forest. Meanwhile, Tawni and Zora try to pull a prank on Nico. Absent: Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper Viewers: 12.9 million 16. Amber's Revenge Airdate: September 15, 2011 Prod. Code: 316 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Chad's former assistant, Amber, returns for revenge for getting fired after her recent mishaps. Sonny and Chad try to stop her. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady believe that Zora's sarcophagus is cursed. Viewers: 11.8 million 17. Where's Chad? Airdate: September 29, 2011 Prod. Code: 314 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: While riding a go-cart with Sonny, Chad falls into a truck and is taken away from the studio to a desert. Chad tries to do some many ways to get back to the studio. Meanwhile, Sonny gets paranoid to find Chad and her friends try to calm her down. At the end of the episode, Sonny and Chad are reunited. Absent: Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 13.1 million 18-19. Wizards With a Chance Airdate: October 20, 2011 Prod. Code: 317-318 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The So Random! cast gets nominated to a best sitcom award show in New York City. Days before the show, Sonny and Tawni meet three wizard siblings, Alex, Justin and Max Russo. Sonny befriend Max gets a crush on Tawni. Suddenly, an evil fairy comes out of the wizard world and it attacks Sonny that forces Alex to tell Sonny about her secret Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, Chad tries to do something fun when Sonny's not around. Special Guest Stars: Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, David Henrie as Justin Russo, Jake T. Austin as Max Russo and Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Note: This two-part episode is a crossover between Sonny With a Chance and Wizards of Waverly Place and it is counted as a Sonny With a Chance episode. Viewers: 16.1 million 20. So Far, So Great Airdate: October 27, 2011 Prod. Code: 320 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny and Tawni reminisce their previous adventures and mishaps. Absent: Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper, Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris, Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell and Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Viewers: 14.2 million 21. Camp ''Random!'' Airdate: November 3, 2011 Prod. Code: 323 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny decides to teach some kids how to be comedians, so she opens up a So Random! camp. Meanwhile, Nico, Ray helps Grady confront his fear of spiders. Viewers: 14.0 million 22. Want Those Tickets Airdate: November 17, 2011 Prod. Code: 321 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny and Tawni fight over a one last ticket for Justin Bieber's concert. Meanwhile, Zora is getting sick of Grady's overweightness, so she decides to put him on a diet. Special Guest Star: Justin Bieber as himself Viewers: 24.5 million 23. Sonny With a Movie Airdate: December 1, 2011 Prod. Code: 322 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: Steven Spielberg discovers Sonny and Tawni and asks them to appear in his new movie. Tawni is excited, but Sonny is not. Sonny then decides to do the movie anyway. During the shoot, Sonny and Tawni find out that they're extras, so they try to quit. Meanwhile, Zora teaches Nico and Grady some responsibility. Special Guest Star: Steven Spielberg as himself Viewers: 14.0 million 24. Rest of Our Lives! Airdate: January 6, 2012 Prod. Code: 324 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny is superexcited for a fame in So Random!. Unfortunately, Connie gets a job in London, so she has to leave with Sonny. Sonny gets upset and tries to keep that in secret from her boyfriend and castmates. When Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad find out, they refuse to talk with Sonny anymore. Sonny writes a song as an apology and she makes up with her friends. At the end, Sonny tearfully says goodbye with Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora before departing to London with her mother. When Sonny is saying goodbye to everyone, she gets upset that Chad didn't come to say goodbye to her. She decides to leave without saying goodbye to him. Just as she gets in the car, Chad runs out to say goodbye. They have a heart-to-heart and Sonny leaves. Meanwhile, Chad gets upset after critics made a negative review about Mackenzie Falls (or as they call it boring soap opera). Viewers: 28.5 million Note: This is a 1 hour episode and the show's series finale. This episode was the most watched episode of ''Sonny With a Chance ''by about 28 million viewers. .This is bullshit and it hurts